A Text From Your Enemy
by Sister to the Dark Lord
Summary: There is a prophecy concerning Draco and Hermione. Time is running out. Dumbledore has an idea to help the two gain trust in each other through text messaging. SlightlyAU DMHG
1. Prologue

Prologue

_A/N: An idea I got while I was texting my BFF._

--

Dumbledore watched calmly as McGonagall paced his office and ranted.

"It's their sixth year, Albus," McGonagall said desperately. "Sixth year_._ You know the prophecy: _After the war, their heir will be the only one able to piece the worlds back together. Opposites in every way, their path is the one of survival._ Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger must fulfill it!"

Dumbledore nodded. "You are correct, Minerva. Another part of the prophecy says: _And so the Muggle witch of Gryffindor and the pure wizard of Slytherin will do their part willingly, for although thorns and brambles obstruct the way, their paths leading to love are intertwined._ It is obvious that the famous warring students are the ones depicted by Cassandra Trelawny. I have an idea that I believe will bring them together."

McGonagall sighed with relief and sat down in the chair Dumbledore had conjured for her ten minutes ago. "What is it, Albus? I do believe that I'll agree to anything right about now."

Dumbledore smiled. He pulled out two cell phones. "These are called mobile telephones, cell phones for short. I have one for Mr Malfoy and one for Ms Granger. Using a special program called text messaging, the two students will be able to communicate and build trust in one another. Hopefully, the trust will stay once they are told who they are communicating with. I will, of course, tell them that there are several others in this "activity" and that they must speak of it to no one, not even someone they see with a cell phone."

McGonagall stared in disbelief. "I take back what I said before. This will not work. Albus, you know better than anyone else that Muggle devices don't work in Hogwarts!"

Albus's smile grew wider. "I do know that, Minerva. But I have placed a few spells on these cell phones to make them run on magic instead of electricity."

McGonagall shook her head. "Very well, Albus, do what you want. But I will remain a skeptic until you prove that this. . . . ._plan_. . . . .of yours works."

Dumbledore looked up from the cell phones. "It will work, Minerva. It will work."

--

_A/N: If you want to tell me that this is an awful fic, you must put at least one thing you liked about this fic in it. If that's too hard, don't review and go find a FanFic you like. You shouldn't be telling me you don't like it, anyway, because it's too early in the story to tell._


	2. A Surprise

Chapter One

A Surprise

_WARNING! If you are following this story, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! There are minor glitches in chapters one, five, and six_

_A/N: Texts from Hermione will be in_ **bold**_, texts from Draco will be_ underlined_, and texts from Dumbledore will be _**boldly underlined**

--

Draco climbed the moving staircase to the Headmaster's office. He had been called up for reasons unknown. Raising his hand to knock on the door, Draco heard the Headmaster call from inside, "Come in, Mr Malfoy."

Draco opened the door and stood just in front of the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore indicated that Draco should sit down. "You asked for me, Headmaster?" Draco ventured.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy, I did," Dumbledore replied. Rummaging around in his desk, Dumbledore didn't look as impressive as he had at the First Feast a week ago. Finally Dumbledore handed Draco something that looked like a small box. "I am trying a new activity, Mr Malfoy, and I need your help. Later, I will give several others cell phones like the one you hold, and they will be paired up anonymously. The partners will use these cell phones to text message to each other. Once enough trust is between the partners, we will move on the the next stage of the activity. The thing you are holding, like I said, is called a cell phone. Now, here is how you will text your partner. . . . ."

--

As the moving stairs carried him down to his classes, Draco studied his new cell phone. It was green, with a silver snake slithering over the front. Sliding it open, he saw the keys had the Slytherin crest over many of them. Opening the menu, he selected Contacts. There were three numbers. The first number was 386 253 3673, and was labeled _Dumbledore_. The second number was 759 843 946, and was labeled _Draco._ The last number was 479 334 6367 and was labeled _Your Partner._ All he had been told was that his partner was a girl and was in her sixth year. Draco grinned, closed and pocketed the cell phone, and headed for Charms.

--

Hermione was a nervous wreak. What had she done that forced her to Dumbledore's office?! Knocking on the Headmaster's door, she ran a mental list of everything she had done in the last week. She hadn't broken any rules. What had she done wrong? Hearing Dumbledore's voice, she let herself into the office. After explaining the situation to Hermione as he had done Draco, Dumbledore gave Hermione a cell phone that looked just like Draco's only with a Gryffindor scheme. Hermione being a Muggle-born, Dumbledore didn't have to explain the workings of the cell phone or the text messaging system. "Now, Ms Granger," Dumbledore said. "Text your partner and let him know that you have received your cell phone." Hermione obediently opened the Contacts in her menu and selected number 759 843 746 that was labeled _Your Partner._ Hitting the Send Text option, Hermione typed:

**Hello. I suppose I'm your new partner.**

A quick reply followed.

Alright then. It's been two days since I got this cell phone, and I've been dying to hear from you. My best friend has been asking what's gotten into me, but because he's not part of this activity, I can't tell him anything. It's quite annoying, actually.

Hermione laughed. "He got the text." Hermione looked at her watch. "Professor, I've got the get to DADA. I better go." Dumbledore smiled and told her to turn off her cell phone when she was in class. Walking through the corridors, Hermione texted.

**I hate to cut this so short, but I've got to get to class. Dumbledore wants me to remind you that we have to turn our cells off during class.**

Right. I'll do that. You know, we'll have to come up with nicknames or something because it's starting to get on my nerves, having to call you "partner" all the time.

Hermione grinned at the screen and decided that she was going to get alone well with her partner.

**I'll think of one for myself. One thing I've learned in sixteen years is that you should NEVER let someone else chose a nickname for you.**

(laughs) I must agree. Anyway, I'll talk to you soon.

**Don't you mean you'll text me soon? LOL. Anyway, I've been standing outside the classroom door for a few minutes, and I'm starting to get some strange looks. Bye!**

Bye.

--

Draco closed his cell phone. He had taken an instant liking to his partner, and hoped she did the same. It was the Slytherin's free period, so he was lounging in his favorite chair, staring at the fireplace that was constantly green from all the Floo powder Salazar Slytherin had put in the fireplace. Draco shook his head, grateful that ancient Floo powder hadn't been red.

--

_A/N: Sorry, I just HAD to put in a bit of randomness at the end there. Here's a quick guide to what the cell numbers spell out (you really didn't think I just stuck together random numbers, did you?):_

_Dumbledore's number 386 253 3673: Dumbledore_

_Draco's number 759 843 746: Slytherin_

_Hermione's number 479 334 6367: Gryffindor_

_And ideas for nicknames starts NOW! Leave me a review with your idea. I will take the ten best ones, put them on slips of paper, and pull one of them out of a hat. You get one week so vote now!_

_If you want a look at Draco's and Hermione's cell phones, go to the link on my profile. The only thing that is wrong with the phone on the link is that the scheme isn't right! :P_

_PS: I'll try to put up one chapter a week, but with school starting up, I might not have time. Sorry!_


	3. Fake Houses

Chapter Two

Fake Houses

_A/N: Nicknames are here! And congratz to the people who suggested them. (I forget who you are! Oops. :P)_

--

Lying on his bed, with his curtains closed around him, Draco stared at the cell phone cupped in his hand. Suddenly, the cell phone started vibrating as the screen lit up and said:

_You have one new text message from Your Partner_

Draco eagerly pressed OK and a text popped up.

**Hey. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad classes have ended for the day. It means more time to text you.**

Draco grinned at the screen. So she did like his company! He hastily typed back.

I've been staring at this cell phone for about half an hour, like I somehow knew you'd text. It's a bit scary, actually. So tell me, how was your day?

**Terrible.**

Really? That's too bad. Do you want to talk about it?

**I guess it wouldn't hurt. . . . .**

Well, then, talk away!

**I'm not sure how to phrase this without giving away too much of my identity, but I'm hated by the Slytherins, and today they just wouldn't leave me alone! My only consultation is that they hate everyone who isn't in their House. I mean, I wouldn't mind it, but when they don't leave you alone for six years, it starts to sting.**

Draco stared at the screen. He had always nagged at people who weren't in Slytherin, but they never showed any sign of reaction like the one his partner was showing.

Who was it?

**Not quite sure. I was just walking down the hallway and they started making jibes about me from behind. I pretended not to hear and just kept on walking. And it sounded like a bunch of them, a clique, but I think is was Malfoy and his gang. Then he went and tortured some of my fellow Ravenclaws!**

Draco thought hard. He couldn't remember annoying any Ravenclaw Mudbloods. Gryffindors, yeah, but Ravenclaws? He wasn't sure. . . . . Yet there were so many that he never could remember them all. On a feeling that she was lying about her House, Draco decided to come up with one for himself.

Did he really? Gr. I saw him teasing one girl in my House, Hermione, I think her name was. She reminded him of the time she punched him in third year and asked if he wanted her to give him another facelift. It was quite funny.

**LOL. Wish I could've seen it. Did you come up with a nickname yet?**

Yeah. It's Money. Stupid, I know, but it's the best I can come up with. What's yours?

**Clearwater. Anyway, I have to go. I'm tired and I've got Snape first thing tomorrow. TTYL!**

OK. Goodnight. I'll TTYL as well.

_Clearwater has her cell phone turned off. She will receive you message when she powers it on._

Good enough, Draco thought. Putting his cell phone on the nightstand, Draco dropped off to sleep.

--

Hermione stared at her turned-off cell phone. "He's lying," she told the empty room. "Which must mean he's not in Gryffindor." The rest of the sixth year girls where at a party with the seventh years in the Common Room. She had not told Malfoy if he wanted another facelift, although it was a good idea. Smiling, she slipped her cell phone under her pillow and stared at the ceiling, slowly going into the dark void known as sleep.

--

_A/N: OK, the reason the cell phones switched to the nicknames automatically is because they run on MAGIC. Just so I don't get a ton of reviews saying "Well, Draco and Hermione didn't change the Contacts name, so why IS the Contacts name changed?" and stuff like that. That would make me sad._

_Something that DID make me sad: I had five suggestions for Hermione and five suggestions for Draco._

_People that made me very, very, VERY happy:_

_BabyDark: Thanks for adding me to Story Alert_

_hunter'sgirl: Thanks for adding me to Story Alert_

_DiggoryDigsAllTheBoys: Thanks for adding me to Favorite Story_

_keelycal: Thank you for adding me to Favorite Story and Favorite Author_

_BlueSunsetWaters: Thank you for adding me to Favorite Story_

_bunnyprincess: Thank you for adding me to Favorite Story_

_Sango-chan753: Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_NoLongerInLove: Thank you for adding me to Favorite Story_

_sexihannah: Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_readaholic828: Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Isadora120: Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_SilverGreenBlackisSnakeAttack: Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_xxorangexxmonkeyxx: Thank you for adding me to Author Alert, Story Alert, Favorite Author AND Favorite Story (every time I think of that little fact my little world brightens right up. THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!!)_


	4. I Know

Chapter Three

I Know

_A/N: As an excuse for having such a bad chapter, I give you two words. Writer's. Block._

--

Money and Clearwater spent the next couple of weeks texting back and forth happily. They talked about the Peeves latest prank, complained about homework, and laughed as the other cracked jokes. Then, one day, as Hermione was just getting ready to send a text to M, when the screen displayed a message saying:

_You have one new text from Dumbledore_

Hermione opened it, unaware that Draco was opening a similar text at the same time.

**Ms Granger,**

**I must admit, coming up with nicknames was quite ingenious. The other teachers and I have decided that this part of the activity is almost complete, which means that you and your partner will soon be meeting face-to-face. You will receive another text from me the day before you will meet in my office.**

**Thank you,**

**Professor Dumbledore**

Hermione stared. Saving Dumbledore's text to her cell phone, she quickly erased everything she had in her text to M, and began to replace it. . . . .

--

Draco's cell phone vibrated. Looking at the screen, he saw a message from Clearwater.

**OMM! Did you just get that text from Dumbledore?! It was like "Hello, you're going to find out your partner's real name soon. Love Dumbledore." It was just, I can't describe it! I'm still in shock.**

Draco laughed.

Calm down, C, it's nothing to lose sleep over! It's not like we're going to turn out to be arch rivals in real life, right?

**M, you have no idea how this will affect us.**

You're right. I don't have an idea, I have TWO.

**(blinks) Sure. . . . .**

ROTGL! Oh, C, you're a character.

**(smirks) I know.**

--

_A/N: I haven't even started on Chapter Four yet! Anyway, here's some of my favorite people:_

_Phoenix4freedom – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_SoulTheifOfHades: Thank you for adding me to Story Alert, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Favorite Author! You made my day!_

_TheHouseOfBlack – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_


	5. Just Might Work

Chapter Four

Just Might Work

_A/N: A filler chapter as I battle an evil disease called Writer's Block._

--

"Well, Albus?" McGonagall asked as she walked into the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore smiled. "They are doing wonderfully. They are sharing worries, thoughts, memories, and jokes. Actually, Mr Malfoy told Ms Granger a hilarious one about a troll, a garden gnome and a fairy who all try to decorate a house for Christmas. . . . . ." McGonagall glared disapprovingly at him. "But now is not the time," Dumbledore corrected hastily. "We should be able to have them meet face-to-face early in their seventh year."

McGonagall gave a rare smile. "So we will hopefully have a Gryffindor/Slytherin alliance. I fancy the idea, Albus."

"I was about to send a notice to Mr Malfoy and Ms Granger. Do you mind if I do it now?" the Headmaster inquired.

"No, no, Albus, you go ahead. I was just going now."

Dumbledore nodded his thanks absently. He was already texting away, his fingers awkward on the small keys.

McGonagall sighed and left the office.

--

McGonagall walked down the hall, her strides long and powerful, just as they always were. She broke up a fistfight between Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini. Giving them each a week of detention, McGonagall left them in Madam Pomfrey's care (they had given each other broken noses and black eyes), and turned down a second floor corridor to her Head of House office. Stepping inside, she surveyed the neat documents on the desk, the Gryffindor banner on the wall, the House and Quidditch Cups on their specially built shelves. In a very un-McGonagall-like moment, the Transfiguration teacher sat down, leaned back in her plushy swivel chair, and propped her feet up on the desk.

McGonagall rummaged through her desk and finally extracted a particularly large and dusty book. The words _Prophecies for the Twentieth Century_ were on the cover in peeling silver letters. She cracked it open and started skimming through the pages, coming across a fake prophecy depicting her death. According to the book, she should have died last year! McGonagall chuckled and put the book away. That particular prophecy always cheered her up; it was the only reason she had that book.

McGonagall took her feet off the desk and stood up. She roamed her office, and eventually started down the the Transfiguration room. A Slytherin bumped into her, and he muttered a 'sorry' before walking away. She saw his blond head bowed over a green cell phone.

McGonagall smiled.

Looks like Dumbledore's plan just might work. . . . .

--

_A/N: Four words -_

_I_

_Hate_

_Writer's_

_Block._

_Some wonderful people:_

_Snapefan21 – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Author. Considering that I'm the one who MADE you get a FanFiction account, I deserve to be your favorite. LOL._


	6. Summer

Chapter Five

Summer

_A/N: Still suffering from Writer's Block. I'm writing a bunch of one-shots and songfics because of it._

--

Hermione lay on her bed at Number 27, Brookland View Lane, London. She was holding her cell phone over her head, staring at the black screen. Her room was painted a bright orange, and a simple charm had made it shimmer and sparkle at will. The colour clashed horribly with the red of her cell phone and Muggle shirt. It had only been a few weeks since Hogwarts let out, but she missed Money terribly. The lion on her cell phone opened it's mouth in a silent roar as a text from Money came up on the screen.

Hello.

**Hey! What's up?**

I'm searching the dungeons for a certain potion.

**You're still at Hogwarts?!**

No, my house has a dungeon, believe it or not.

**Now I finally realize why you're called Money. What potion do you need? I made a bunch for the summer months.**

Painkiller.

**Painkiller, painkiller, let's see. Yup, it's my only bottle, though. What do you need it for?**

(groans) I need it because I'm subject to child abuse. Just put the potion in a box to me and the owl will find me.

Hermione stared. Child abuse? She shoved the cell phone in her pocket and grabbed her bottle of painkiller. She put it in a box and wrote the letter M on the top. She coaxed her owl, Phillip, down from his perch (Phillip didn't get along with Crookshanks, so he needed a Crookshanks-free perch), and tied the package to his leg. Stroking his back and giving him one final kiss on the head, she let him go.

**It's coming, don't worry. And what do you mean, child abuse?!**

Dad. Things aren't going well at his job, and he decided to blame me. Apparently, I'm a bad influence on him, so he decided to use every single jinx and hex on me.

Hermione was close to tears.

**Oh, M, I'm so sorry! What did he use?**

Let's see, Boils Hex, Sectumsempra, Diffindo, Bat-Bogey Hex, etc.

**I should be with you treating those!**

It's alright. I'll be fine. Mum can heal me once she fixes that broken leg Dad gave her.

**(stands motionless in shock) M...**

The owl's here now. Thanks for the potion, that feels so much better. Where do you live, anyway, your owl is exhausted.

**London. You?**

Whoa... I live in the Netherlands. You're owl is fast. I don't mean just fast, I mean FAST.

**Thanks. Phillip hasn't delivered many letter recently so he was pretty keen to go.**

Phillip?

**That's his name.**

Interesting. Alright, enough about me. How's your summer going?

**Great! I missed you, though. I took a trip through Muggle London yesterday, and it's so weird! I used to go through it a lot when I was younger, but now I can hardly remember how to act around Muggles.**

Buy anything for me, C? (smirks)

**Keep dreaming, M. I don't even know what you'd like!**

Quidditch.

**Oh, oh, yes, M, because Quality Quidditch Supplies is the most popular store in MUGGLE London.**

OK, OK, no need to bite my head off!

**I'm a bit far away for that...**

Touché.

--

_A/N: There's the summer months for you. I don't know if I'm going to put in another summer chapter or if I'm going to skip ahead to seventh year._

_Here are some great people:_

_AnOrExIcFaTtY – Thank you for adding me to Author Alert, Favorite Author, Story Alert, and Favorite Story!_

_BlackDemonAngel – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_CheeseFace – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert, Favorite Story, and Favorite Author_

_Frex – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_touchthemoon985 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_HopeCoppice – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Story_

_Dramione Forever – Thank you for adding me to Author Alert, Favorite Author, Story Alert and Favorite Story!_

_Fearlessnessity – Thanks for adding me to Story Alert_

_unknown-potter-7 – Thanks for adding me to Favorite Story_

_MeIp – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Hermione-Loves-Ron16311 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_MC Foofoo – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_WinterMission – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Author, Author Alert, Favorite Story and Story Alert!_


	7. True Names

Chapter Six

True Names

_A/N: At long last, the impatiently waited-for chapter! Enjoy!_

_And I am sorry, but I have been forced to put this story on hiatus. I will update as much as possible, but it will be irregular and short. Please don't flame._

--

Hermione walked down the Hogwarts Express corridor as she fingered her cell phone in her pocket, her new Head Girl badge shining on her robes. Opening the Prefects compartment, she stepped inside and her eyes where drawn to the only person in the compartment. Cold silver eyes glared up at her from underneath white-blond hair.

"Granger," Draco spat. "What do you want?"

Hermione looked insulted. "I, Malfoy, am Head Girl, which entitles to me every right to be here." Her eyes landed on the Head Boy badge on Malfoy's chest. "Superior rights to yours, once you give that badge back to the poor soul you stole it from."

Draco's eyes blazed at the accusation. "Me? _I_ stole the badge from someone? That's like saying Mudbloods are equal to purebloods, which is impossible. I demand that you hand over your faulty Head Girl badge, and report for one month of detention to whichever professor needs help that night!"

Hermione clenched her fists, fighting to keep her impulsive Gryffindor side that was telling her to beat Draco to a bloody pulp at bay. "It. Is. Not. Possible. To. Give. A. Fellow. Head. A. Detention." she stated slowly, shaking with rage.

This was the way the Prefects found them, staring each other down. Draco and Hermione gave the Prefects their debriefing and sent them out to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts. Draco's and Hermione's parting words were: "This is not over."

--

One hour later, Hermione was staring out the window when her cell phone started vibrating. She picked it up and nearly fell over in shock.

**Ms Granger,**

**As I told you before, you will receive a text message when there is one day before you will meet your partner. You are reading that text message. You are to come to my office at 3:00 PM sharp tomorrow. You are excused from any class you have at that time, and any classes that you miss while you are in my office.**

**Professor Dumbledore**

So, this was it. She was finally going to meet Money. Her cell phone vibrated again.

Hey, C, did you get the text from Dumbledore yet?

**(squeals) YES! Tomorrow, 3 o'clock. Can't wait!**

(holds ears in pain) Please don't yell.

**But you didn't even hear it. You read it.**

Yeah, but...

**But what?**

Can't think of anything. Alright, you win.

**Get used to it :)**

:)? What's that?

**It's a smiley face.**

How does a : and a ) make a smiley face?

**Turn it to the side, M.**

Ooh! I see it now!

--

Draco sat in Dumbledore's office the next day. He was a couple minutes early, and had been pondering who Clearwater could be. Dumbledore walked into the office from an adjoining room and sat down at his desk. The Hogwarts Headmaster pulled a copy of Transfiguration Today out of his desk and started to read.

A knock on the door. Draco felt his heart pounding. That had to be his partner. Dumbledore opened the door with a flick of his wand, and said, "Please greet your partner."

Draco watched as a girl walked in. She lifted her head and her chocolate eyes locked onto Draco's silver ones.

"Get out, Granger," Draco commanded. A wild inferno of hate blazed in Hermione's eyes, and she stalked forward until Draco was forced to look up to keep eye contact.

"I was summoned here, Malfoy, which means that the only person who should leave is you!" Malfoy struggled to keep himself in reality and not lose himself in the beautiful spirit that kept itself inside the young woman in front of him. Draco mentaly shook himself and stood up, towering over Hermione and making the said girl to step back. He smirked.

"I, too, was summoned here, Granger, though I doubt it was to grace your filthy Mudblood self with my presence." Draco did not look away from Hermione as he addressed Dumbledore. "Headmaster, allow me to cast this creature out of your office."

Dumbledore had enough when Draco branded Hermione a 'creature'. He set down his magazine and locked onto the two teenagers with his blue eyes, all merriment gone.

"Mr Malfoy, I am disappointed in you. Ms Granger has every right to be here, as you do. Now, please stop bickering and greet each other in a friendly manner."

Draco and Hermione reluctantly did as he asked. "Thank you. I assume that you are ready to meet your partners for the cell phone program?" They nodded. "Very well. Ms Granger, your partner is Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy, your partner is Ms Granger."

The teenagers looked at each other in shock. "Professor, there must be some mistake," Hermione pleaded. "I got along well with my partner, and there is no way my partner could be Malfoy."

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. "A well laid argument, Ms Granger, but you and your partner had nicknames for each other. What was your partner's nickname?"

"Money," she answered.

"And Mr Malfoy, was that your nickname?"

Malfoy nodded shamefully. "Hers was Clearwater." Hermione gave the affermative.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Now that we have that all straightned away, I will show you your new dorm.

"Hold it! New dorm?"

--

Hermione walked into the Head dorm. It was large, looking just like the Gryffindor Common Room, only with a Slytherin scheme. After a few minutes, she realized that the colours on the wall changed from green-and-silver stripes to red-and-gold stripes every 30 seconds. There were two three staircases, one to Hermione's bedroom, one to Draco's bedroom, and one to the bathroom.

Hermione walked up the stairs on the right, opened the door that said _Hermione Granger_, and fell onto the bed. She stared up at the canopy, milling in the revelation that she had gotten along well with Malfoy, and stayed there all day.

--

_A/N: Writer's Block is back in full force. Sorry._

_BloomingSparrow – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Story and Story Alert_

_em-z-paiger – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_amethyst131 – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Author, Favorite Story, and Story Alert_

_bas1014 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_


	8. I Am Not Lucius

Chapter Seven

I Am Not Lucius

_A/N: Charles ran away. I think the reality coyote got him.(NOT the reality wolf, because wolves are awesome) I miss Charles....._

_-_-_

Draco rolled over and heard a _snap_ as his head connected with the stone floor that the fuzzy rug failed to cushion. Loudly yelling every obscenity under the sun, the events of yesterday came down on him. Hearing grumbling on the other side of the room, he propped himself up on his elbows and poked his head over the couch, only to be shocked motionless.

Hermione was standing on the staircase leading to her bedroom. She had gotten up in the middle of the night to change into something more comfortable than robes, and was now wearing a skimpy red silk pajama set, with loose capris that went down to her knees, and a red silk spaghetti-strap tank top that showed a fair amount of cleavage. A golden silhouette of a rearing lion was on the bottom of her right pant leg. Her hair was tamed in a messy bun, with a few stragglers hanging in her eyes. She brushed them away angrily.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?! Sure, wake us all up, we don't care! It doesn't matter that we're not all morning people, does it?! No! I didn't think so! So let's all start off the day at 6:00 AM listening to your 'precious' voice shout every swear word know to man! It'll be fun!"

_She's gorgeous when she's mad_, Draco thought as he watched Hermione rant. _Wait, what am I thinking? She's a **Mudblood**, Draco, get a grip on yourself!_

Draco stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off his clothes. "First," he hissed, his temper rising, "it took a great deal of skill and endurance to learn the words that I just said. And, if you want someone to listen to, go down to Gryffindor and find Potter. I'm sure he wouldn't mind saying a few words about finding a Mudblood slut in his bed."

Words utterly failed Hermione for the first time in her life. "Don't you dare insult my friends," she muttered before rapidly firing off jinxes at Draco. A lamp shattered behind the blond as a particularly nasty hex just skimmed past him. Whipping out his own wand, Draco retaliated. One powerful curse bounced off of Hermione's Shield Charm so hard that if made the Head Girl fly back and crash against the wall. She went limp and Draco watched as a thin trail of blood ran down the side of her face.

_-_-_

Draco stared. Her blood wasn't the brown mud that his father had told him it would be. It was a bright, shimmering red. Pure. Like his. Draco shook himself out of his stupor. Strutting across the room, Draco bent over Hermione's motionless body and took her wand. Conjuring a vial, Draco pressed it against Hermione's cheek and collected the spilled blood. Pocketing it, Draco revived Hermione. She sat up groggily and looked around, her eyes landing on Draco's face, towering above her. Holding both his wand and hers, Draco raised his hand to curse her. Hermione's hands scrabbled against the wall and floor, fear etched into every movement. Draco stopped, his eyes going wide and his face going even paler then it usually was. Dropping Hermione's wand but keeping his own, Draco slowly backed away from Hermione as if he would meet a fate worse then death if he continued to torment her. Hermione watched him turn and flee up the steps to his room.

_-_-_

_**Draco's POV (this will not happen often)**_

What did I do that for?! I should've known that my temper would get the best of me! That look on Granger's face, I've seen it before. It's the look Mom has when Dad starts beating her. Total fear and loss of hope. Mom made me swear that I'd never become like him, and I'm not! But Granger, Granger's an exception, right? No, no she's not. That saying, "there's an exception to every rule"? Well, this is the exception to that rule. There ARE no exceptions. I can't believe it. I will not be like my father, the animal. He enjoys torturing people. I don't, I won't, I can't!

"I AM NOT LUCIUS!"

_**End POV**_

_-_-_

Hermione was still leaning up against the wall. Shaking, she crawled over the floor and weakly grasped her wand. Draco had had a hidden message for her in his eyes..... he was repulsed by something he had done, that was clear, but what?

"I AM NOT LUCIUS!" exploded down from Draco's rooms. Realization washed over Hermione. During the summer, Lucius had abused Draco and his mother. The situation that had played out moments before had most likely been similar to when Lucius hurt his wife.

"I wish it could go back to us being Money and Clearwater," Hermione mumbled to herself, "instead of it being Malfoy and Granger." She woozily stood up and swayed back and forth for a few seconds. Getting herself under control, she stumbled up the stairs to her room to sleep off her concussion.

_-_-_

_A/N: Sorry, peoples, Charles is GONE._

_. - Thanks for adding me to Story Alert_

_sabrostre – Thanks for adding me to Story Alert_

_Jennbr0wn – Thanks for adding me to Story Alert_

_xXxPadfoot's GalxXx – Thanks for adding me to Story Alert, Favorite Story, Author Alert and Favorite Author_

_Y'all made my day!_


	9. An Agreement

Chapter Eight

An Agreement

_A/N: Yes, the title says that our favorite couple will agree on something! Shocker!_

_-_-_

Hermione woke up with a throbbing headache. She bolted out of bed as she remembered what had happened that morning. She reached into the cupboard in her nightstand and pulled out a bottle. Uncorking it, Hermione drank down the potion, and her head cleared up considerably. Throwing the bottle onto her bed, where it would remind her to fill it up again later, Hermione energetically stood up and sauntered over to her closet. She walked into the walk-in closet and picked out some Muggle clothing for the rest of the day, as it was Sunday. Walking out of the closet dressed in flared jeans and an off-the-shoulder white T-shirt, Hermione slid over to her nightstand and snatched up her red cell phone as if it was about to be swallowed by the stained wood. She flipped it open. Her Contacts had stayed the same, it was still Money that was 759 843 746, not Malfoy.

**Money? You there?**

Go away, Granger.

**Granger? Who's that?**

Granger is YOU, idiot! Now stop texting me!

**No, I'm Clearwater. Just as you are Money, not Malfoy.**

(grumbles)

**(laughs)**

:)

**OMM! You remembered!**

'Course I did, C. Hey, I've got an idea.

**Yeah? And it'd be.....**

How about when we're out there, in the real world, we're Granger and Malfoy, just like always. But here, texting, we forget about Granger and Malfoy's rivalry. They don't exist. It's just Clearwater and Money. No Houses telling us how to act with each other, no friends influencing us, nothing.

**Great idea! Alright, M. I'll go first. Did I wake you with this text?**

Nope. I never went to sleep. I CANNOT take naps in the day. It's annoying sometimes. My turn: what's up?

**Let's see. There's the ceiling, the canopy of my bed, you know, the usual.**

That was so funny, I forgot to laugh.

**At least you still have your sense of humour.**

Of course I do!

**Um..... Afraid of crossing the line here, but maybe someday soon we could meet down in our Common Room as C & M, when, y'know, no one's around to question our "strange" behavior.**

Not for a while, C. Remember, finding out who my partner is was quite a shock.

**Heck, yeah! It was like taking an amphibulator when you didn't need one!**

What's an amphibulator?

**It's a Muggle thing. If someone's heart stops, they can get it going again with an electrical shock to the heart using an amphibulator.**

Whoa. Muggles are smart.

**Almost as smart as Mudbloods.**

(winces) Do you mind?

**What? Granger takes it as a compliment, only she acts like it's an insult.**

Really?

**Really. Don't breathe a word to Malfoy.**

Your secret's safe with me.

**Awesome! Thanks. I GTG, TTYL.**

OK. I'll TTYL, as well.

_-_-_

Draco slid the cell phone closed with an audible snap. So he had never insulted Granger. All that name-calling had just boosted her self-esteem. Oddly, Draco felt relieved at that little fact. Perhaps he should stop calling her that anyway. But Malfoy wasn't supposed to know, so he would have to stay oblivious. Shaking his head, Draco got up and left the Heads' Common Room.

_-_-_

Draco pulled up in front of the portrait to the Slytherin Common Room. He crawled through the portrait hole and looked around. A familiar head of brown hair greeted him with a nod. "Hey, Draco, how's it going?"

Draco collapsed on the couch beside Blaise Zabini. "Ugh, girls are so confusing."

Blaise grinned. "Whoa, Draco Malfoy, deemed sex god by three quarters of the Hogwarts population, is having girl trouble? This is great!"

Draco glared. "Not helping."

"I know. So who's the lucky gal?"

"You're gonna kill me." Draco groaned.

"I won't, promise."

"I don't know her real name," Draco lied easily.

Blaise jumped half out of his seat. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?"

"We've been talking through messages. She calls herself Clearwater and she's perfect."

"Hey, man, don't sweat it. Just ask her to meet you and she will."

"Already tried and failed."

"Yi."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Blaise shrugged. "It'll work itself out in the end."

Draco stood up. "Thanks."

Blaise gave a one-sided smirk. "No problem. And when you do find out her name, let me know. I want to congratulate her."

_-_-_

_A/N: In honour of this being the last day of school of 2008, I am posting. Be grateful. No flames. Flames make me even slower then I am._

_Lincon Park 04 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert, and Favorite Story_

_Hermione'sBFF454 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert, Favorite Story, Author Alert, and Favorite Author_

_vapidsam – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Celest893 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_The Marauders And Lily 2 – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Author_

_Imaginat0r – Thank you for adding me to Author Alert_

_dog9girl – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Author and Author Alert_

_rampaging bookcase – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Story_

_sistersgrimmfan – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Author_

_djanae – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Author_

_monthlyobstinoest - Thank you for adding me to Author Alert_

_bethyboomarch2 – Thank you for adding me to Favorite Author_


	10. Black Blanket

Chapter Nine

Black Blanket

_A/N: I am planning to have 15 or 16 chapters, depending on whether you peoples what an epilogue or not. There will be a blind poll on my profile for you to vote on. You will be able to vote until I post Chapter 15. Votes sent in by review WILL NOT COUNT, but a review telling me why you voted the way you did would be nice. (Hint, hint.....)_

_-_-_

It was afternoon, and Hermione was strolling around the corridors with Ginny. The sixth year redhead had skipped on ahead, leaving Hermione to think about Money.

_Malfoy is so different now, with Money as a role model_, she reflected. _With this attitude turn-around, he's starting to appeal to me as boyfriend material..... HOLD IT! I did NOT just think that! No, no, I didn't. Malfoy is a git!_ A smug know-it-all voice suddenly came into Hermione's head. _Not for long,_ it gloated. Hermione shook her head vigorously to dislodge the voice. _Now I know why Harry and Ron don't like it when I go on Professor-mode._

"Hermione! Hey, Hermione! HERMIONE!" Ginny roared in Hermione's ear.

Hermione sent a glare at the returned girl. "What?!"

"Seventh year Potions starts in five minutes!"

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione called over her shoulder as she raced off towards the Potions classroom, her book bag bouncing off her hip.

_-_-_

Classes had just been let out, and Draco, out of habit, pulled out his cell phone and checked for messages. There were none. Frowning, he pulled up Clearwater's number and hit the Send Message option.

Hey.

**Hey! We haven't talked in a while. What's new and exciting?**

Same old, same old, if you know what I mean.

**Ugh. I know what you mean. Hate you, NEWTs!**

I thought you liked studying.

**Studying is necessary, not enjoyable. The fact that I don't complain about it doesn't change that.**

Whoa, whoa, whoa, sor-ree, no need to bite my head off!

**But it I don't, who will?**

My point exactly.

**.....**

Ha! Finally! I won an argument against C! I CONQUER!

**(grumbles under breath about revenge)**

Haha :)

**;D**

:D

**Don't you dare forget that I know more text smilies then you.**

I won't.

**Good ;P**

_-_-_

Hermione chuckled as she snapped her cell phone shut. Malfoy was such a character. Hermione shook her head. Money, not Malfoy. She was starting to confuse the two boys more and more these days.

Dark eyes watched her from the shadows as she walked away.

_-_-_

Draco listened as the Head Common Room portrait opened and closed. He turned in his seat to find out if it was Hermione or one of the professors, but saw no one. Puzzled, Draco put it down as a trick of his imagination and settled back down to continue staring at the fire. The portrait creaked open again.

"Hello?" Draco called, not bothering to turn around again.

"Just me," Hermione said.

"Oh, hello, Hermione. Do you know if any of the other students know our password?" Draco asked casually. If she knew he was hearing things, she would never let him live it down.

Hermione was on her guard. "Since when do you call me Hermione?" she asked suspiciously.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her as she crossed the room. "Isn't that your name?"

"It is." Hermione shrugged. "It's just that I've never heard you call me something other then Granger before."

"Well then, may I call you Hermione?"

Hermione flashed a smile over her shoulder at the white-blond Slytherin. "Of course, Draco. And no, I don't think any other students know our password. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," Draco replied quickly. Too quickly. Hermione dropped her bag on the first step up to her room and sat down on the couch beside Draco.

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"I thought I heard someone come in before you, but there was no one, that's all."

Hermione looked confused. "That's weird. Why would anyone want to get into our Common Room?" She looked at her watch. "I'll go drop my bag in my room and then we can go on patrols."

Draco nodded absently as she took the stairs two at a time to her dorm. Looks like she was going to let him live it down.

_-_-_

Hermione looked at the luminous clock she had modified with magic as she snuggled under the sheets of her queen-sized bed. The flashing red digits read 11:45 PM.

Hermione groaned and rolled over.

_-_-_

Hermione woke up to blackness. She went to take a deep breath of shock, but found that this soft black blanket was smothering her! Her sleepy brain dimly told her that there was an animal that did this to sleeping victims, it was called a Lethifold. Hermione grabbed her wand from her nightstand and tried a Patronus Charm, which was the only spell effective against the terrible creature. She tried again, she had done it in Dumbledore's Army during fifth year, why couldn't she do it now?

With stars showering her vision, Hermione summoned a memory of a text conversation between her and Money, and tried the charm one last time.

_-_-_

The bright silver otter chased after the Lethifold, running it around the room and finally sending it out the window. Hermione got up and peered out the window, just to see a dark figure lock a cage with the Lethifold inside, shake its fist at Hermione, and Disapperate. Shivering, Hermione went downstairs and climbed up to Draco's room. She poked her head in through the door.

"Money?"

A groan. "What, Clearwater?"

"Can you come here?"

Another groan. "Why?"

"Someone just tried to kill me."

Draco jumped out of bed and was over to Hermione in a flash. "WHAT?!"

Hermione looked up at the Slytherin. He was wearing a pair of black cotton pants, showing off perfect abs that came with playing Quidditch.

"Yeah. Someone let a hungry Lethifold loose in my room. I was lucky enough to wake up and cast a Patronus. I didn't get a clear look at the person who did it, though."

Draco shook his head. "Who would want to hurt you? Besides the fact that you're too smart for your own good, you're really not that much of a threat."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks..... I think."

Draco waved her through the now-open door. "You can sleep here tonight so we don't mess up the 'crime scene' so we can look at it in the morning."

Hermione walked in and conjured an air mattress on the floor. She curled up on it. "Thanks, Money."

Draco yawned as he got into bed. "Your welcome. Goodnight."

_-_-_

Ten minutes later, Hermione crawled up beside Draco and fell asleep as the Head Boy wove an arm around her waist without waking up.

_-_-_

_A/N: Finally! After about a month of work, this is DONE! Yay!_

_Some great people:_

_love-soaked-blood → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_XxXtwilightloverXxX → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_blossomgirl94 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_The Lil'Ookami-Chan → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_golden phoenix90 → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_sinsrfun10 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Winters-loving-way → Thank you for adding me to Author Alert_


	11. Close Call

Chapter Ten

Close Call

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but reality called :-(_

_-_-_

Hermione yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She opened her eyes to see the green and silver canopy – and last night's events came rushing back. She had slept in Draco Malfoy's bed, with Draco Malfoy! Nothing incriminating had happened, but that wouldn't matter if anyone got a hold on this information. Draco wasn't in the room, he had obviously gone down to breakfast.

Breakfast.

Hermione swore and jumped out of bed. She was about to dash out the door to her room when she noticed a set of robes neatly folded on the bed. She walked over to them and read the note pinned to the front.

_Hermione_

_I took the liberty of Summoning your robes here, seeing as I'd like to take a look at your room with everything undisturbed, so we can try and find a clue to who your would-be murderer is._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Looked to her like she'd have to miss breakfast.

_-_-_

Draco frowned as he sat down to double Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. He watched Hermione run in and sit down beside Potter and Weasley just as McGonagall walked in the door. She shook her head slightly at the boys' questioning looks, the message _"Not Now"_ clearly plastered over her expression. Hermione quietly laid out her books and started copying notes off the board about Animagi. Draco hurriedly followed suit.

_-_-_

"Any ideas?" Draco asked as he caught up to Hermione in the hallway.

"About what?" she replied, half-listening as she tried to put another book into her already over-stuffed shoulder bag.

Draco lowered his voice. "About who tried to kill you," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione triumphantly shoved the book into her bag and looked up. She shook her head. "I was thinking that it would be one of your relatives trying to get revenge on me for actually getting along with you, but I doubt it."

Draco looked at her disbelievingly, one eyebrow raised. "That's plausible. You haven't met my relatives."

"If they're that bad," Hermione said, "I don't think I want to."

_-_-_

Draco suddenly felt cold stone against his face as someone roughly pushed him into the wall. He struggled, but was restrained by a strong hand pulling his arm painfully behind his back.

"Let me go, or it's fifty points from your House," Draco warned. A low, sinister chuckle came from his captor.

"I'm not a student," a deep voice rumbled.

"So what do you want?" Draco asked, annoyed.

The mysterious person drew Draco's body back slightly, then slammed him against the wall, hard. Draco winced. "Speak courteously to those in power, boy!"

Draco wisely said nothing.

"Good, you're learning. Now, I need you to do something for me."

"Why should I do anything for you?" Draco felt the flat of a knife slowly slide down his arm in answer. "OK, what?"

"I need to get to the Mudblood."

"Which one?" Draco asked. "There's plenty Muggle-borns here."

The voice hissed in displeasure. Draco gritted his teeth as he felt the knife draw a thin line on his back. Blood soaked the back of his robes. "The one you prefer to socialize with!"

"Why?" Draco asked. He was trying – and failing – to buy time. The knife drew another line on his back.

"Do I need any other reason than the fact that she exists?"

Draco was breathing heavily through the pain. "Yes."

The knife drew a slightly deeper line on his back. "Fine! She has stolen your affections, that is why! I've seen the way you watch her! You are a pureblooded wizard, who needs a pureblooded witch, not a filthy Mudblood! I will make sure you marry my daughter, if it's the last thing I do!"

Draco's brain when haywire. "Who's your daughter?" he asked, hoping to trick the person into telling him who they were. But the voice just laughed.

"I will not fall into such a hasty and feeble trap, Draco Malfoy. Besides, I have said too much already. Remember my words, and take the Mudblood to the Forbidden Forest at midnight on Sunday. I will be waiting."

The pressure on Draco's arm suddenly released, and the Head Boy whirled around, looking for Hermione's would-be murderer. No one was there. Draco stumbled away.

_-_-_

Hermione burst into the Hospital Wing, her hair just barely contained in a messy bun. She nearly flew over to Draco's bed, where he lay on his stomach as Madam Pomfrey worked on healing his back.

"What happened, Draco?" she questioned worriedly. Madam Pomfrey shushed her.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said. Seeing her disbelieving face, he added, "Honest!" Hermione just shook her head and sat down on a chair facing him. Madam Pomfrey finished her work and went back to her office. Draco leaned over towards Hermione.

"I had a run-in with whoever wants you dead," he whispered. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You're lucky you're still alive!" she whispered back.

Draco sat up and shrugged. "Nah, they want me alive so I can marry their daughter. Didn't get her name, but I do know she's a pureblood."

Hermione looked skeptical. "She may not be pureblood," she mused. "Many halfbloods don't want to embrace their Muggle heritage, and pretend to be purebloods. This girl may have done the same."

Draco smiled and shook his head. "Once again, you amaze me."

Hermione beamed. "C'mon, let's get you out of here."

_-_-_

The two of them ran, laughing, into their Common Room. Draco suddenly stood still, with a serious expression on his face. Hermione looked at him, still chuckling slightly.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Hermione's laugh died in her throat as she saw what Draco was staring at. Above the fireplace, someone had written in brown paint: **The next message will be written in your blood, Mudblood. I doubt anyone will be able to tell the difference. If they do, I doubt they'll care.**

_-_-_

_A/N: Well, I think I'll stop it there. Dun-dun-dun dun! The person who wants Hermione dead really wants his daughter to become a Malfoy, doesn't he? Does anyone not understand what the message meant? If you don't, leave a review and I will reply to tell you. If you do understand what it means, leave me a review anyway!_


	12. First Kiss

Chapter Eleven

First Kiss

_A/N: OMG, I'm so sorry! Exams, band, grad, packing for my trip on Friday, so many things came up, and I couldn't get my mind off this fic! I totally understand if you're mad at me for not updating sooner, but I really was busy! I'm not trying to weasel and guilt-trip my way out if this!_

_Honest._

_-_-_

Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her heart. Draco narrowed his eyes at the messy, dripping letters and took out his wand.

"Scrougi-"

"Don't," Hermione said, placing her hand on his arm. A fire of passion raced through both, and Hermione quickly took her hand back, but the damage was done. "Dumbledore will want to see this."

Draco nodded, trying to act normal, despite a strange urge to take this petite witch and kiss her. He turned towards the door. "Let's go get him then."

Hermione shook her head and started up the staircase to her room. "I'm gonna tell him tomorrow.

"I'm going to take a look at your room. Don't forget it was just yesterday that someone tried to kill you with a Lethifold. I'll go see what I can find."

Hermione jogged behind him. "You mean, let's go see what we can find, I'm sure."

Draco shrugged, tired of arguing with the girl. She grinned at his meager compliance.

"Resistance is futile!" she gloated.

Draco grunted.

_-_-_

"Hey, Clearwater," Draco called. "I found something!"

Hermione hurried over to the Malfoy heir's side. "Hmm?" she asked, brushing hair out of her eyes.

Draco held up a big, heavy, gold ring with an fancy crest on it. "Is this yours, or do you know anyone with a ring like this?" Hermione shook her head.

"Then it must belong to your killer!" he exclaimed. "I haven't seen this crest before, but I'll search it up in the library tomorrow. G'night."

Hermione showed him the door. "Good night," she said shyly, then shocked both of them by leaning up and kissing Draco. After a couple seconds, Draco responded, putting his hand on the back of her neck. Hermione slid her slender hands slowly up Draco's chest, feeling the toned muscles. She finally reached his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. She moaned with pleasure as Draco's other hand rubbed small circles on the skin just under the hem of her shirt. They stood like that for five minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Finally, Draco broke away.

"Goodnight, Hermione," he whispered, and turned and walked down the stairs. With her head spinning, Hermione climbed into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Draco.

_-_-_

A shirtless Draco sat on the edge of his bed, slowly turning the vial of Hermione's blood around and around in the light, marveling at its colour. Red, not brown. The killer was wrong. His father was wrong. The Dark Lord was wrong. Muggles were not inferior. Mudbloods were not inferior. Halfbloods were not inferior. Everyone was equal. If they weren't, that kiss wouldn't have sparked this strange passion. This burning. This longing. This need. Draco ached more than ever that Money and Clearwater were real. How could they not be? If Draco was only Draco and Hermione was only Hermione, they would never share something this wonderful, this sacred. But if there was a part of Draco that wasn't Draco at all, but another spirit, another soul that was Money, and if there was a part of Hermione that wasn't Hermione, but Clearwater, then the two of them could have this. Houses and bloodlines and family didn't matter. This war didn't matter. There was just Clearwater and Money. Just Hermione's purity, as was evident in this vial, and her giving nature that allowed her to accept the cold, heartless Draco.

Heartless.

That was another term that Draco had heard many times, often to describe himself, his family, his friends, the Slytherins, and the Dark Lord. Did it mean that his body could survive without a heart, or did it mean that he should not be able to feel this love, this passion, this addiction that the Head Boy now associated with Hermione?

Addiction.

A word that was often linked with bad things, such as addiction to drugs, money, power. But now, Draco could feel how wrong that generalization was. He was addicted to Hermione, to Clearwater, and he couldn't be happier. How had he survived without Hermione? Even now, only minutes since he last saw her, last touched her, he was aching with loneliness, with emptiness. Hermione completed him, he realized that now.

Hermione completed him.

But did he complete her?

Draco set the vial of blood down. Then, thinking better of it, conjured a fine silver chain that attached to the vial. He slipped it over his head, feeling the cool glass rest against his heart.

His heart.

Such a strange term now. Draco's heart no longer belonged to Draco. It belonged to Hermione, whether she knew it or not. Draco turned out the lights with a flick of his wand, and slipped under the covers. He lay there, silently, for a few minutes, feeling his small part of Hermione slowly warming with his body heat. Sitting up and running a hand though his hair, Draco grabbed his cell phone and sent one text:

Hermione, I love you.

_-_-_

_A/N: Finally, done of another chapter! Please review. And now, some awesome people:_

_readingdeamon – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_shadesofgray4evr – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story and Favourite Author_

_darkangel916 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story and Favourite Author_

_shopaholicblondie – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story, Story Alert, and Favourite Author_

_xOxoTheRosesxOxo – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_Binxs1 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_AphroditeWriter – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert and Favourite Story_

_HarryPotterFanGirlForever – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story and Story  
Alert_

_Terpsichore Muse of Dance – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert and Favourite Story_

_ornagesplot – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_ – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Rein Lin – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story, Story Alert, Favourite Author and Author Alert_

_Child 4 life – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_findingmyway – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_monkicrazzi6464 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story and Story Alert_

_ – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Author_

_smellypoo – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_KiriXD – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Author_

_Hermione-Loves-Ron16311 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_Sunkissed'Ox – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Nolita Faerietale – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_LadySelena.16 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Sesshomaru's Lady 122 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_DBM33 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_redshadow17 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_


	13. Frustration

Chapter Twelve

Frustration

_A/N: I felt the antagonist deserved a chapter. So sue me. No, you will not be finding out his name. I'd say "So sue me again," but once you sue me the first time, I'll be broke, so instead I'll say "Please just go along with it."_

_-_-_

He growled in frustration as he circled the perimeter of the Room of Requirement. His daughter – his beautiful daughter – slipped inside and he felt all of his anger and contempt for the world melt away. Her curly bronze tresses cascaded down her back, her perfectly tailored robes swinging in time with her floating stride. She rushed forward and he engulfed her in a hug, convoying all of the fatherly love he couldn't express in words through his encircling arms. She giggled – a sound like silver bells – and gazed up at him with trusting, white-blue eyes.

"Is Draco co-operating yet?" she asked.

He shook his head sadly. "No, sugar darling, he's not. He doesn't understand how wonderful you are. Much better than that Mudblood."

She tsked at him. "Really, Daddy, you know that Mudblood isn't a very nice word. I know Grandpa used it a lot, but that doesn't mean that you should. The Ministry is keeping an eye out for people who call Muggleborns 'Mudbloods'. They say that ....." she tugged out of their hug and pulled a _Daily Prophet_ out of her pocket and read in a deep, mocking voice: "'The use of the term Mudblood is a degrading term for Muggleborn wizards and witches, one most commonly used by those in league with He Who Must Not Be Named.' We're too careful for that, aren't we Daddy?"

He smiled down at his daughter, so much like her mother. "Yes, sugar darling, we are. Don't worry, Draco will come to find out just how amazing you really are."

"But what if he doesn't?" she asked worriedly, chewing on her bottom lip gently, as she always did when she was nervous. "He may not understand why I'm not in Slytherin. Will he understand, Daddy? Do you think he will?"

"He had his eye on that other pureblood from your house last year, didn't he?" he asked rhetorically. "He'll understand. Don't fret, sugar darling. It'll turn out right in the end."

"So what are we going to do now, Daddy?" she asked. "What do you want me to do?"

"I doubt it will work, but as a backup, I'd like you to try and slip Draco a love potion. You know what to do. As for me, I shall prepare for the ceremony in the Forbidden Forest. Draco is going to bring the Mudblood there, and then, well, everything will work out just fine."

His daughter was an efficient worker – she already had water simmering in a cauldron she had the Room of Requirement conjure for her and was adding rose petals, the first ingredient in Amortentia. "Good luck!" she called out merrily, staring into the cauldron as the water turned a light pink.

He took one more loving glance at his daughter before he cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and slipped into the empty corridors.

_-_-_

In the clearing, under the light of a waxing moon, he hurried around, his ground-length black clock billowing around him impressively as he went from one task to the next. There was much to be done – clearing the area of all the leaves and whatnot, setting up the table so it wouldn't be blown or forcibly taken away from the exact center of the area, polishing and sharpening the knife that will be used for the ceremony, making sure the two doves were in their cage, properly fed and watered until Sunday night, two nights away, marking the necessary pages in the heavy leather-bound book on the table, and anchoring that in place until Sunday as well. He then laid out complex heating, repelling, and protection charms against the cold, wet, students, and other hazards.

Nodding to himself, the soon-to-be murderer slipped into the trees, leaving his killing ground ready for it's first victim.

_-_-_

_A/N: Very short, very sweet, and I throughly enjoyed writing this chapter. I already have half of a page done of chapter thirteen, so I should have that up sooner rather than later. (knocks on wood) Anyway, I know it seems like a filler chapter, but it's not! Someone really wanted this chapter written ..... someone called ..... er ..... Fakey McNotarealperson ....._

_OK, maybe it is a bit of a filler chapter. But I happen to REALLY LIKE my antagonist! I've never had an OC as good as he is! (I don't think he's mentioned in the books. His daughter is, but not him)_

_ANYWAY! Reviews would be loved, and yes, I know exactly what I'm going to be doing from here on out (I think), and guess what? I've discovered that reviews actually do make me write faster! I'm not kidding! It's crazy. And if you really want to pester me (because it does work), feel free to send me an EMail or Personal Message from my profile. Well, enough of my rambling, here are some very awesome people!_

_Hermione-Loves-Ron16311 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_isnani → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story and Story Alert_

_jaahkms → Thank you SO MUCH for adding me to Story Alert, Favourite Story, Favourite Author, _**AND**_ Author Alert! You've made my day!_

_blueskyshymoon08 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_luvsasuhina4eva → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_cyn23 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert and Author Alert_

_MISTALI → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_.Forever → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Zabuzas-grl-4eva → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_And to everyone who stuck with me since day one, despite my horrible updating skills and hiatus → THANK YOU!!!!! YOU ARE THE BESTEST AND I LOVE YOU FOREVER!!!!!_


	14. First Date

Chapter Thirteen

First Date

_A/N: I can't believe it! I'm actually starting to write another chapter right after the last one! I usually wait a week. I suppose it's all those encouraging reviews I've gotten. (hint hint!)_

__-_-__

The next day, neither Hermione nor Draco mentioned the kiss that had mesmerized both of them. They went through there classes without talking to each other, and by the end of their sixth and last period Draco was fed up with the awkwardness of it all. He silently walked through the halls and up the changing stairs to the seventh floor. Pacing the hallway, he watched calmly as the majestic doors of the Room of Requirement fizzled out of the walls, spraying him with bits of stone dust and the like before it disappeared. He slipped inside and took a look around.

He waved his wand once, and listened to the relaxing music drifting though the room.

Perfect.

_-_-_

Hermione was walking out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, who had their brooms slung over their shoulders for Quidditch practice right after supper – now. Hermione smiled as Harry excited talked about the upcoming Ravenclaw – Gryffindor game.

"Hermione!"

The Golden Trio turned around to see Draco walking up to them. Ron and Harry scowled, the former reaching for his wand. Hermione stepped up between them and addressed Draco.

"Yeah?"

Draco smiled at her. "I need your help with something before supper. It'll only take a moment. Do you mind?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all, Draco." She turned to the boys behind her. "I'll meet up with you soon, OK guys?"

Ron was trembling with rage. "No, it's not OK! Hermione, it's Malfoy, he's probably going to kill you as soon as you turn the corner! You're going to stay with us."

Hermione saw red. "Excuse me?" she asked. Harry and Draco exchanged knowing glances and parted ways, Harry to the Great Hall, Draco a couple steps back. "I'm going to stay with you, am I? I'm going to, as if I had no say myself in the matter? Don't try to boss me around, Ronald Weasley! I am my own person, not someone for you to control! I happen to trust Draco, and you most certainly am not going to stop me!"

Hermione spun around on her heel and stormed away from the shocked redhead, mumbling to the grinning Slytherin, "Let's get out of here," before turning a corner and sinking down against the wall. Draco followed.

"C'mon, Clearwater, put the Weasel out of your mind. Let's go." Draco extended a hand, and Hermione grasped it, allowing the strong Quidditch player to pull her to her feet.

"Lead the way, Money," she grinned.

_-_-_

Hermione stumbled and giggled, feeling Draco's laughter rumble in his chest. She had her back pressed against his torso, his hands covering her eyes. She heard a door creak open and Draco maneuvered her inside. She was immediately surrounded by the soothing notes of Moonlight Sonata, a composition by Beethoven. She smiled. She was led over to something and she sat down on a bed, spreading her fingers over the silk comforter. Draco's hands slowly removed themselves from her eyes, which were closed. She sighed happily as the cool, aristocratic fingers traced themselves down the sides of her face and around to the back of her neck, where they finally, lingeringly, dropped away. Hermione gasped as she finally opened her eyes. The room was dim, with red walls, and a tray with two elegant wine glasses and a fancy bottle of the oldest, reddest wine she had ever seen. The sheets on the bed that she was sitting on was also red, though a shade or two deeper than that of the walls. All in all, the room was breath-takingly romantic, and Hermione's head whirled around to stare at Draco. He was sitting behind her. He snaked one arm around her waist and leaned forward, allowing her to be flooded with his musky, yet masculine, scent. He took the wine bottle, already opened, and poured it into the two glasses, handing one to her, before taking the other for himself. He clinked his glass to hers, never letting his body leave contact with hers.

"To Money and Clearwater," he whispered.

Hermione smiled as she tipped her glass back towards his. "To Draco and Hermione," she whispered in reply, than drank, silently sending a protection charm discreetly towards her abdomen.

_-_-_

Draco had lost count of how many drinks they had had, but he was starting to feel quite bold, and Hermione was certainly implying that she would like to use this bed for more than drinking 1503 red wine on. He smirked, and banished the tray and once-again-empty glasses. Hermione looked at him, and he leaned down the captured his lips with hers. She retaliated instantly, putting both hands on his finely chiseled chest and pushing him down on his back. She broke the kiss, maddeningly dragging her lips away from his, and sat up, on her knees, straddling his hips. She put her hands to her throat, and undid her Gryffindor tie, peeling it off and and lazily throwing it off the bed. Never breaking eye contact with the boy under her, Hermione slowly – sexily – undid the buttons on her collared white blazer with flicks of her fingers, revealing a black lace bra. She smiled.

"Ready for the time of your life?"

_-_-_

Hermione woke up with a hangover and some of the best memories of her life. She rolled over and looked at Draco, his pale, pointed face somehow softer in sleep. Hermione gently pressed her lips to his warm ones.

"Morning, Draco," she murmured as Draco opened his smoky grey eyes.

"Morning, baby doll," he murmured back, sliding his hand around her waist. Hermione glanced up.

"We really should be going, you know," she pointed out. "Heavens knows what time it is; we could be late for class!"

Draco chuckled. "Baby doll, is that all you ever think about? Let's just stay here for a few minutes. If we're late, we can say we slept in because our Head business kept us up later than we thought it would."

Hermione sighed. "Alright, so what's our `head business`?"

Draco smiled. "Going though Filch's list of banned objects, making sure that there was nothing unreasonable."

Hermione laughed. "That would certainly take us all night." She snuggled up against Draco's chest. "Wake me up in half an hour, would you?"

Draco smiled down at Hermione, her brown curls flowing angelically over his bare chest. "Of course, my beautiful Hermione."

_-_-_

Hermione, fully dressed, raced down the corridor with Draco behind her to Potions. She opened the door and tumbled inside just as Snape was standing up from his desk to start the lesson.

"Sorry we're late, Professor," Draco said. "Hermione and I were up late last night going over Filch's list, and we accidentally slept through our alarms. We got here as fast as we could."

Snape glared at the two seventh-years, then curtly nodded. "Do not let it happen again, or it's detention. As it is, five points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now take your seats."

Hermione and Draco mumbled thanks and sat down as Snape started his lecture on the Wolfsbane potion.

_-_-_

_A/N: Wow, that took forever to write, and for that I apologize. It was really hard for me to write this chapter, so I do hope that everything's accurate. Anyhoo, time for thank yous:_

_cyn23 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Stories_

_kagome-AKAangle – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_smolderingtopaz1901 – Thank you for adding me to Author Alert_

_Aintzane411 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Obsgurl2134 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_Lauressa – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_lovelymia1218 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_crazy-little-chick-8 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_Snapefan21 – Thank you for adding me to Author Alert_

_abby kadaby – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_BookLover4everineternity – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Author_

_KsenijaRoberta – Thank you for adding me to Author Alert_

_SnowCharms – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Bloodless-heart – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_ButterflyGirl276 – Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Harryfan94 – Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story, Story Alert, Favourite Author, and Author Alert_

_**Thank you all! You made my month, and it was great to get this support from all of you, especially when Writer's Block hit me hard. Thank you for sticking by me! I give you all fresh-made cookies, baked to golden-brown perfection!**_


	15. Sunday

Chapter Fourteen

Sunday

_A/N: Y'know what? I think that this is probably going to be the last chapter. Then I may write an epilogue (if you go on my profile and vote for an epilogue, that is). Enjoy!_

_-_-_

Though he and Hermione were now a couple – even a secret couple – Draco just couldn't forget Hermione's mysterious wanna-be murderer. "..... take the Mudblood to the Forbidden Forest at midnight on Sunday," he had said. Well, it was Sunday. But what to do .....?

Draco hurried off to find Hermione.

_-_-_

Hermione was curled up comfortably in the chair in the very back corner of the library, with a very heavy book laid open over her knees. She held the large gold ring that Draco had found in her hand, and was comparing it to pictures in the book every now and again. Something in her pocket buzzed quietly, and Hermione slipped the ring on her finger to get at her cell phone.

Where are you? -- Draco

Hermione smiled at her boyfriend's text. Her fingers flew as she typed a reply.

**I'm in the library, darling.**

Well, obviously. You always are. :P But I can't find you. Where in the library are you?

Hermione laughed outright at that.

**Back corner.**

Moments later, Draco melted out of the shadows of the bookshelves and in front of Hermione. He swooped down and caught her in a mind-shattering kiss.

"I was getting worried about you," he murmured. Hermione laughed.

"Well, I'm right here, trying to find out who this ring belongs to." To prove her point, Hermione slid the gold ring off her finger and held it up to Draco. Draco nodded and sat on the arm of Hermione's chair. Hermione flipped the page, and held the ring up to the picture. She frowned, and studied it more closely.

"Draco?" she whispered. "We found him."

_-_-_

The two Heads sat in their Head Common Room, Hermione snuggled up against Draco.

"So what you're saying," Hermione clarified, "is that he wants to kill me in the Forbidden Forest tonight at midnight."

"Yes."

"So how are we going to go there, get enough information to land him in Azkaban, and come back out alive?"

Draco shrugged. "See, that's where the problem is."

Hermione sat up, and waved her wand, causing a muggle pen and a piece of parchment to fly towards her. She caught them deftly and laid both on the table. She started sketching a diagram, and Draco leaned forward to see a rough outline of the Hogwarts grounds and Forbidden Forest. Hermione finished her labeling and set her pen down.

"Well, here's an idea ....."

And Hermione began to explain their survival plan.

_-_-_

Midnight rolled around, and Draco led Hermione out of the castle towards the Forest. After trekking through the trees, the two came across a huge clearing. The hunkered down and watched the man in the clearing. He was pacing agitatedly, glancing up at the moon ever minute or so. Finally Draco and Hermione walked in, and the man rushed towards them.

"Finally!" he cried in a hoarse voice. He pointed his wand at Hermione, and she was wrapped up in ropes. The man hurried over to her and levitated her onto the table that was in the center of the clearing. He snarled something indecipherable at Hermione and opened the large book to a marked page. He began to read aloud in a strange language, following the words on the page with one grimy finger. When he reached the end of the page, he turned ahead a few hundred pages, then grasped a small white dove from a cage under the table and used a huge ceremonial knife to slit its throat. The man held the bird upside down and let its blood cover Hermione. Draco stepped forward.

"What are you doing?!" he cried. The man just gave him an evil look and did the same with the second dove.

"Mr Abbot, please reconsider!" Draco was desperate now, and the use of the man's name stopped Armando Abbot in the middle of his chanting.

"Keep going, Daddy. I'll take care of Draco," a voice called from the clearing. Hannah Abbot, a seventh year Hufflepuff, came up behind Draco. "Hello, Draco darling," she cooed in his ear.

Draco ignored her as she wound her fingers into his, and her father cut Hermione's hand, and allowed her blood to mix with that of the doves'. Draco turned away from Hermione and to Hannah. He stroked his free hand down Hannah's face. She shivered at his touch, triumph and lust burning in her eyes. Suddenly, Draco punched her with all he had and stole her wand as she stumbled back. Casting a Full Body Bind and a Stupefy at her, Draco whirled around and attacked the senior Abbot. Abbot brought his wand from where it was waving over Hermione up to point at Draco. The two men dueled over Hermione's still form, neither gaining the advantage until Draco sent three Stunners in a row to break down Armando's Sheild Charm and a Binding spell to wrap him up like he did to Hermione. Draco quickly summoned Mr Abbot's wand, and untied Hermione. She clung to him as if he was the only thing left in the world.

Draco took one look at the book Armando had been reading from and smiled grimly.

"Well, we got enough information to get them in Azkaban."

_-_-_

_A/N: Wow, I never thought I'd actully get around to finishing this story. Thank you all, but don't leave just yet! I'm most likely going to do an epilogue, unless the poll results change dramatically. I'll check for a final time tomorrow, then decide whether or not to write the epilogue._

_Find Fabio → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Stories_

_.smiling → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_McFressie → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_project gotham → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_x-hermalfoy → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_warriorqueen101 → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story and Story Alert_

_darial824 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Kimiko16 → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story, Story Alert, Favourite Author, and Author Alert_

_MizzY CeCe → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story and Story Alert_

_Snapefan21 → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Story_

_darkangel916 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_mickey308 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A/N: It's been over a year since I started ATFYE, and I feel so happy – and yet so sad – to finish it. Thank you all who have been with me since the very beginning. Happy Halloween. Instead of candy, I'm giving you the very last chapter._

_-_-_

Hermione smiled as she walked out of the Ministry courtroom, Draco's arm comfortably circling her shoulders as they headed for the Apparition point to go back to Hogwarts. After Draco had saved Hermione from Mr Abbot's plan to kill her, Draco had taken Mr Abbot's book up to Dumbledore, and Hermione had tied up Hannah and her father, and levitated them behind Draco and herself. Apparently, Mr Abbot had been about to use an ancient Dark ritual on Hermione, one that would transfer Draco's affections from Hermione to Hannah with Hermione's death. Both Hannah and Armando had been tried, and they were going to Azkaban for five years.

Harry and Ron had been so mad when Hermione and Draco publicly announced that they were dating, along with the rest of the school. The couple stood strong through all the slander and malicious pranks, but eventually Hogwarts got used to it. Of course, they had to go through it all again when they found out Hermione had accepted Draco's proposal. Draco was still getting love letters from stray obsessed girls (and one or two boys).

Ginny had been so excited, Hermione remembered. She was still sending owls to Hermione in the Head dorm at all hours of the day and night with ideas for the wedding.

"DRACO!"

The scream broke through Hermione's trip down memory lane as the couple whirled around to face the courtroom door. A struggling Hannah was being escorted down the hall by two Aurors. Her frantic eyes combed hungrily over Draco's appearance.

"Draco!" she called again. "Don't leave me! I love you! I'd be a better wife than that Mudblood any day!" One of the Aurors gave her a rough tug, disgusted at her display. A last, desperate cry of "Draco!" echoed after Draco and Hermione as they hurried away.

_-_-_

Standing beside the Great Lake, the moon was non-existent in the clear sky, the stars reflecting romantically on the still surface of the water. Hermione leaned back into Draco's arms, letting his loving warmth surround her. She, Ron, and Harry still needed to find the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort, but all of that was so far away from this little peace of perfect that she and Draco had created. Draco kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much," his whispered. Hermione said nothing.

_-_-_

A bit later, they had not moved from their seat beside the lake. Hermione pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and slid it open.

Shortly, Draco felt his cell phone vibrate. He dug it out from the bottom of his magically enlarged pockets and read the text.

**I love you too.**

_-_-_

_A/N: THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For the last time, I have some thank yous to pass out._

_.SeDuCtIvE → Thank you for adding me to Favourite Stories_

_witchhunterlady → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_kk1999 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_Asarin159 → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert_

_RachelLermanSarahKeynes → Thank you for adding me to Story Alert and Favourite Stories_


End file.
